jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Kairi Rose
'Cairi Rose' Athletic and muscular for a girl, Cairi Rose stands 5'5" (165.1cm) tall and has a generally curvy but well toned frame. She has short blonde hair similar to a pixie cut, tan skin, and blue eyes. She has no visible scars or marks and has a somewhat deeper sultrier voice. In the academy she wore a black skirt and black sleeveless shirt with cowhide patterened, light fabric arm wraps and leggings that terminate at the ankle. Though preferring to be barefoot most of the time, she often wears light color sandles. On her face is a set of round spectacles that she constantly adjusts and cleans. 'Personality' Her motto is "adversity is opportunity" and it shows in the way she trains. She often seeks greater challenge, makes a claim she will succeed, and fails most of the time. Although she may seem foolish to some she has a fairly sharp wit and makes a methodical analysis of each situation before commiting to permanent action. She encourages others to continue and is often boastful and brazen about situations . Her major shortcomings lie in her outgoing nature effectively painting a target on her back and taunting those with ill intent to come get her. She tends to hold back in fights and is often willing to put herself in extreme danger for the safety of others. Her despise of Konoha is something of and understatement as she openly parades her disgust of the nation. 'Background' 'Formative years' Kairi was never able to meet her mother as she died during childbirth. She was raised by her father and her grandmother in Sunagakure. She was an easy to please quick child who took learning as a fun activity and actively sought to learn. She was able to read simple words, recite the alphabet, and count to 1000 by age 5. Her skills should have lead her to top marks but she found herself bored and utterly uninterested by the notion of 'pointless homework'. As a result she skirted through basic schooling with average marks looked up to her father, a merchant who traveled all over the world. At the age of 11, Kairi recieved word of her father's death due to a skirmish gone awry in the land of fire with the blame on Konoha shinobi. The pain in her grandmother's eyes welled within her a burning hatred for Konoha. It would be this event that spurred her to begin training for the Ninja Academy in Sunagakure. For years she exercised, doing an intense regimen of pushups, situps, squats, weight lifting, running, and any other physical activity that seemed difficult. She would try to steal glances at those from ninja clans to try and copy any techniques but ultimately relied on hard physical training. 'Academy' Kairi enrolled in the academy as soon as she was able at the age of 15 and was beholden to a swath of information with her new library access permissions. She would study world history, economics, the art of war, and has been using a Strong Fist Taijutsu book as her primary mentor. She has no real accolades as of yet in the academy and has hard struggles to get through some of the more jutsu performance related lessons. 'Genin' Kairi has yet to reach the title of Genin. 'Relationships' Kairi has no known affiliates aside from grandmother and tends to be a loner in school. 'Other information:' *Her favorite foods consist of high protein meats and fish. *Her favorite activity is training in extreme environments. *She hates anything that puts Konoha in a positive light. *She hates seeing people give up before they've really tried their best. *Has nothing against killing of enemies though has never done it and likely will be hesitant. *Her favorite weapons are claws and nunchaku. Category:Suna Characters